fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Noel
Noel (full name Noel Bright Star) is a herald like Zellen Harley Quimbleson or Viven La Vida, is a girl that lives in a dimension where the holiday spirit and feeling is around 24/7. She often visits other dimensions to drop off presents to people who wouldn't get them otherwise. Description Noel has white hair that reaches past her shoulders. She wears a red Santa hat that has a metal lining partially around it. She also has a clump of mistletoe as a hair ornament. She has green eyes and has caucasian skin. She typically wears a white and red dress with a black and red collar that has a yellow ribbon tied up in a bow tied around it. She wears long sleeves and has black cuffs with green buttons. She wears black leggings with green shoes which have a flared tongue and a golden rung connected to the quarter. Her skin is able to deal through the coldest of tempatures, even when she is wearing nothing at all, but cannot stand the heat at all; her skin would not melt or even get damaged, but she feels immense pain if she comes in contact with even slightly intense heat. Personality Noel is caring. She is able to sense a person's true desires as well as scope out the good in anyone, even if they are trying to suppress said good. Because of this, she sees everyone as good, even the people who are trying to harm her. She is only drawn to people with a lot of good in their hearts. There is one exception to this: Santa. Noel despises Santa on almost every level and becomes furious at the sight of his image. She refuses to disclose any information behind her hate, as she fears she will become enraged and start hitting herself to get the images out of her mind. Beyond that, Noel loves to give gifts and hops through dimensions to drop gifts off in their December 25ths. She typically gives gifts to those who need it most or people with no gifts at all, often trying to appease their heart's greatest desires. Backstory Noel is a Herald born from a human father and a elvish mother. Although she doesn't have any real elvish features, she still celebrates her heritage when she can. At some point in her formative years, she came across Santa, who did something so awful to her that she hates him unconditionally. This event has never been described in detail, but it is implied that he might have killed her parents or even her; the latter event has no follow up to how she came back to life. Beyond this, she just feels really strongly about the holidays. Powers and Abilities Noel has the power to change her size, which allows her to become smaller than an atom. She can also change the size of the gifts she has, which allows her to carry billions of presents at once. As a Herald, which means she can go to any universe she knows of with her portal powers, as well as summon objects and creatures from other worlds. She can also use the Stenographer Stones to "write" her own alternate universe. She also has the ability to physically see the good in people, which comes with a slight fault in that it literally means everyone, including the most awful people in the multiverse. Appearances ''Dr. Needlenam RX Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Noel appears in two modes in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. She first appears in the amiigifts mode, where she awards amiigifts to the player when they scan in amiibo. She later appears in the Advent Calendar mode that only appears during December, in which she is the host of that mode as well. She opens the flaps to each day, usually uncovering a gift or a special event match. Noel keeps her trademark chipper and cheerful attitude. Relationships Zellen Harley Quimbleson Has come across her in some of her travels; somehow she managed to to completely "melt" Zellen's heart via a gift and Zellen regards her very highly. It is unknown what the gift she gave Zellen was, but Zellen will not let anyone lay a harmful finger on her since their meeting. Unten One particularly lonely Christmas night, Unten was visited by Noel, who gave him a present box as the clock struck midnight before leaving him. Inside the present was a small snow globe made from the remains of Zeon. Unten doesn't know much about her, but he does know that she gave one of the most meaningful gifts in his life. Trophy Information TBA Gallery NoelExo.png|Noel as illustrated by . Noel Ziegs Unfinished.png|Noel as drawn by . NoelVictory.png|Noel in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Trivia *Noel hums Christmas carols when she's traveling between dimensions. *Her portals are vastly different from both Zellen's and Viven's; she has to spin to open hers and it's a spinning mixture of neon red and green. Snow also always emits from her portals as well. *She sleeps using literal sheets of ice. *She finds "The War on Christmas" really annoying and a complete betrayal of what the holiday is about. Category:Heralds Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro